Of Angels and Goblins
by BSlove
Summary: After being changed into an angel, sent to a far away country and told she can not leave, Sarah stops at nothing to find Jareth and demand he turn her back to normal and send her home. Only one problem, Jareth can't change her back...
1. Clisp

**Alright, here is my new Labyrinth story. I'm SO excited for this to. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth and company, if I did...well...I wouldn't be writing bout him with another girl...(:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter one: Clisp_

We came from Labyrinth with one object in mind. To change Sarah Williams into a creature of myth. The only reason we are do this is because our King is in misery from her. So to relieve this misery we are taking our revenge.

* * *

"Mene keep watch, we don't need this plan going all to waste because of the mortals coming in." Buda said from the bed that the fair beautiful mortal was lying asleep.

"I still don't see why we have to do this. King Jareth said nothing about this." Mene said walking to the door to keep watch.

"Because she is the reason of our King's misery. Once we are finished with her we will take care of her disappearance then leave."Buda turned Sarah on her side and cut two slits on her back, the same length. He then licked his thumbs and ran them over the slits and watched as they bubbled. "What should her clothing look like?"

Mene pointed to a poster on the wall behind Buda, "What about that? A-lla-din, I suppose that's how you say it."

Buda looked behind him, "Oh yes, and the females clothing looks wonderful. The top covers her chest and arms but has a low neck line. Her back and stomach are left showing. The bottoms tighten around her hips and ankles but are loose around her legs."

"She should have slippers to." Mene said a little too loudly.

"Sarah, are you awake?" a little boy said walking into the room.

"Mene capture him!" Buda yelled as he finished his job with Sarah. He made her hair longer and at about her shoulders her hair started to turn white. He added a silver ring in her brown eyes and changed her nails white.

Mene did as told and covered the boy's mouth. "What are we going to do with him Buda?"

Buda looked at the boy as he squirmed. "Let's send Sarah off first. Then we will decide on what to do with him." Buda said jumping off the bed. He wrote something on Sarah's left arm then took out a long stick with a big diamond on it. "What is drawn is drawn, what is done is done. You shall take this punishment till your time is done." He said then brought the diamond down and touched her arm where he wrote. Sarah's body lit in a bright light and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Buda turned to the little boy and did the same thing to him and sent him away. "We must hurry before someone else walks in."

The two walked to the middle of the room and Buda slammed the staff down and they disappeared.

* * *

"Queen! Queen!" a little girl with pure white hair and silver eyes yelled as she flew into the Queens Castle.

Queen looked at her from the book she had just taken from the book shelf. Queen had her white hair in a braided bun and her gown looked like gold against her skin. Her wings popped out of her back and she flew to the little girl. "What is it Clarise?"

"The Angel Flower, it's blooming again!" Clarise said her silver eyes shining.

Queens eyes widened a bit, "Again? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive; it's blooming as we speak. Come on we have to go." Clarise said grabbing Queens hand.

"Clarise child," Queen said and sat the book on a table, "The Angel Flower cant bloom twice in one day."

Clarise sped up a little and flew pass all the others who followed her. When they arrived at the Angel Flower there were others surrounded and watching it as it bloomed. A path of people formed as Clarise and Queen approached the flower. Clarise looked at the boy who had bloomed from the Angel Flower earlier that day. His white tipped hair and silver ringed brown eyes looked back at her.

Queen raised her hand and a light appeared. The flower leaned towards her and the petals opened to reveal a girl with white and brown hair curled into a ball. "Child, it's time to wake up."

The girl moved a bit then opened her eyes. A silver ring appeared in her brown eyes as she sat up. She looked around a bit till her eyes found the little boy. "Toby?" she asked and got up and ran to him. "What happened to you? Your hair and your eyes?"

"You're the same way Sarah." Toby said touching her long hair.

Sarah looked down at her body. Her hair was different, her nails were different, her clothing and her stomach. She looked up at Toby and noticed all his features had changed as well.

Queen placed her hand on her shoulder; Sarah turned and looked at her. "What is your name child?"

"Sarah, Sarah Williams. I'm Toby's sister." Sarah said to her.

"I see the goblins had fun on you two that's for sure." Queen said shaking her head.

"The goblins?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, the goblins that King Jareth rules. They turn mortals into creatures of myth. You two were lucky enough to be turned into angels though."

Sarah looked out at the crowd; there were angels, unicorns, dragons, transparent people, and many more. She looked back at Queen, "You said Jareth."

"Yes, he is the ruler of the goblins. Only goblins can turn mortals into myth creatures." Queen said allowing her wings to pop out again.

Sarah's eyes widened a bit, "Wings, wings just came out of your back!" Sarah said backing up a bit.

"Yes child, as do you. Clarise here will teach you and Toby how to use them. I suggest you listen carefully because they are high maintenance." Queen smiled.

Clarise walked up to Sarah and smiled a big toothy grin, "I'm Clarise, a full fledge angel and by tonight you will be flying circles around Queen."

"I don't suggest flying circles around me though. Take them to the training room first then a tour around the city." Queen said to Clarise.

"Roger that! Come on lets go you two." Clarise said and grabbed their hands and started dragging them. "First off this country is called Clisp, land of the myth. Angels are the dominant creature but we house many others." They passed a bunch of white marble buildings, "These are what the angels stay in. We get the marble directly from MARS, it's a marble country."

They passed all the building then came to fields upon fields. There were flowers of all types and baby unicorns playing with their parents watching. "This is were the unicorns play and live. The cliffs beyond the fields are their homes. They are really nice creatures." She waved at the parents and they bowed their heads at her.

"When I was here a few years ago the goblins didn't have magic, how did they turn me and Toby into angels?" Sarah asked as the passed some more fields which Clarise called the Fairy Fields.

"Well after you left King Jareth became miserable. Every country knew about it. So when Jareth was out one day a goblin took one of his crystal balls and dropped it which gave all goblins some kind of magic. I'm guessing Buda and Mene turned you two into angels. They are very loyal followers of King Jareth so to quell his pain they turned you two into angels. You are the first mortal angels we have had in a while. The last one has already left and gone to another country." Clarise said and guided them into a gold building.

"When will I be able to see Jareth?" Sarah asked.

Clarise looked back at her, "When you learn how to fly." She opened a door and held it open for them.

The room was large and had a doom roof. The floors were made from fine wood that looked like glass. The walls were large windows with gold paneling. Sarah turned in aw. "This room is beautiful."

"Yup, Queen designed it when she was a teenage girl. She ultimately designed this whole country but this is the best place." She walked to the middle of the room. "Okay let's get you two use to your wings."

"I don't even know how to get them to appear." Toby said looking at his back.

"That's alright, I'll show you. What I was told when I was learning how to fly is just think about them popping out or think the words 'pop out'." Clarise said and hers popped out.

The two new angels did as told; Sarah was a little hesitant but still did so. "Ok next is to get them flapping. Once you get it down packed it will become like nature. So to get them flapping think about them flapping." Clarise demonstrated and she started to lift off the ground. Toby's wings started to flap and he soon joined her. Sarah looked up at the two. "Come on Sarah, just do it then you will be able to fly."

"I'm not an angel though, I'm a human. We are meant to stay on the ground." Sarah said placing her hands on her hips.

"You want to go to see King Jareth don't you?" Clarise said mimicking her by putting her hands on her hips.

Sarah squinted her eyes at her. Clarise was like a female version of Toby. "Fine." She said then imagined her wings flapping. She started to lift in the air and joined Clarise and Toby.

"Alright now all you have to do is move your body in the direction you want to go." Clarise again showed them and they imitated her. "And now you can fly. Let's go to Queen and get permission to go to see King Jareth."

"We have to get permission?" Toby asked.

"Of course, she is Queen of this land." Clarise said and flew towards an opened window. Toby and Sarah followed her and they flew towards the library.

* * *

"No, absolutely not." Queen said and looked back at her book.

Sarah's mouth fell open, "Why not?"

Queen took another book off the shelf, "Do you even realize how far Labyrinth is from here?"

"I don't care; he's the one who made us like this. He can change us back." Sarah said and flew up to where she was.

"He didn't do this to you, his goblins did." Queen said and looked at her. "If you were to go there the balance of life will go to ruins. He is not ready to see you."

"It's been like what seven years since I left?" Sarah asked looking at her fingers to count.

"It has been seventy years here but the effects from you dominating Jareth still bother him. He's a man who likes to dominate, and when that is taken from him it affects him. What do you think he would feel when he sees you?" Queen asked putting the books back.

"I don't care what he thinks. I have school, I'm in college and Toby is in elementary school. We can't stay here and flutter around everywhere." Sarah practically yelled.

"Well you will stay here for a while." Queen said and grabbed Sarah's left arm, "You see this writing?"

Sarah looked at her arm. Silver writing was shining in the light but she couldn't read it, "No."

"It says that you will change back into a mortal when you repent for your deed. The last mortal turned angel never learned what his sinful deed was so he never left. I highly doubt it that you and Toby will learn what your deed was within two days. I suggest you make yourself at home here Sarah, you won't be leaving for a while." Queen said then let go and flew away.

Sarah watched as she left then turned around she flew towards Clarise and Toby and grabbed their hands, "Come with me for a few."

* * *

"Have you gone mental?" Clarise yelled at Sarah.

"I'm serious Clarise. I don't care what Queen says. I have to go to Jareth." Sarah said. She looked up at the night's full moon. You could see all the stars here to, the sky looked beautiful.

Clarise just looked at her, "I know why King Jareth loved you, you are so beautiful."

Sarah looked back at her, "Jareth didn't love me. Just tell me how to get to him."

Clarise thought about it for a while, "Okay there's a river east of here follow it till you get to Mer, that's the country that all the mermaids live in. There will be a big crater that is filled with shells you want to head north of it. About two miles you will come across a field with white roses that are in the shape of a heart, look for a small red patch then go north east for five miles, which will get you to Labyrinth."

Sarah hugged the little girl and then stood. "Thank you so much, I promise what you did won't be in vain." She said then popped her wings out as did Toby. They waved then took off.

"I'm going to be in a world of trouble." Clarise said and flew towards her home.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed it. Tootles^^**


	2. Jareth

__**I have no idea why I didn't upload this story sooner. But here's the next chapter sorry for such a delay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth and Company.**

* * *

_Chapter two: Jareth_

"Look Sarah look! Its mermaids!" Toby squealed as they passed over Mer.

"I see, I see, jeez your acting like a little girl." Sarah said rubbing his head.

"Hey don't mess my hair up." Toby said and looked down at the mermaids. One with bright red hair and green fins looked up at him and waved. He blushed a bit and waved back.

"Looks like mermaids have weird taste." Sarah said smiling.

"Your one to talk. You liked Jareth." Toby said as they turned north of the crater.

"I did not like Jareth. There was nothing between us." Sarah said and crossed her arms.

"Then why did you dance with him?" Toby asked turning so he flew face towards the sky.

"Because I just did, we just danced because we were at a ball." Sarah said looking at him.

He looked back at her, "What happens if Jareth gets mad at us for showing up?"

"Then I will zap him with my sister powers." She laughed.

"What sister powers? All the powers you have is being annoying." Toby said and sped up his flying.

"What was that you brat?" Sarah yelled and flew after him.

"Nothing." He said when she caught up with him.

"Look there's the flower patch, and it is really shaped like a heart." Sarah said and they landed. "These roses," Sarah said as she picked one, "These are what Shakespeare referred to in Romeo and Juliet. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Good play."

"You're obsessed with Shakespeare." Toby said as he looked at the flowers.

"No I'm just majoring in Shakespeare so I know all about him. Well we better head off. The sun should be coming up soon." Sarah said and they both walked to the red patch and flew north east.

Sarah could see it; she could see the gates of Labyrinth now. Her heart quickened. She felt excited yet scared. They landed just outside the Labyrinth gate. "I remember standing here seven years ago talking to Jareth. I was determined to get you back." Sarah said and placed her hand on Toby's shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

"Ya well now you have to get us both back." Toby smiled. "How do we get to Jareth?"

"We have to go through the Labyrinth." Sarah said.

"Why can't we just fly over it?" Toby asked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"There's a lot of fun in it." He said as Sarah pulled him to the gate of the Labyrinth. "So smarty pants, how do we get in?"

Sarah looked down at her brother, "Things aren't always as they appear here." She said and pushed the gate open.

"Ah I see, fine get us to Jareth." Toby said and they walked through.

"I cannot believe what you did clarise. I told her that she could not go there and yet you told her how to get there." Queen said as she paced in front of the little angel who sat on her knees.

"I'm sorry, but she begged me. How do you think King Jareth would feel if he found out they were here and we didn't tell him?" Clarise said.

"Jareth is the least of my concerns. I can take care of his raging temper. But I told Sarah that she was not to go see him and yet you gave them directions. You will be stripped of your wings for one month. You are to stay and help Ross in the library. No arguing either." Queen said and left the girl.

"Ross? I have to help him?" Clarise yelled at the door that Queen left through.

"Yes you have to help me." Ross said as he appeared in front of the girl. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked down at the girl. The two didn't get along at all. He liked to rule over her and she liked to argue with him.

Clarise looked up at him, "When this month is over, I'm so going to wipe that smirk off your face."

"Doubt it. Let's go little one, you have a lot to do." Ross said and flew towards the library.

"I am fourteen years! Don't call me little!" Clarise yelled at him.

"Like I said, little; come, come, we must hurry." Ross said. He was going to enjoy this next month.

"I so hate Sarah now." Clarise said as she caught up with Ross.

"Are you sure you know where you are going Sarah?" Toby asked for the fifth time.

"Of course I do, I've been here before." Sarah said as they came to a lake. The water was pure blue and you could see the bottom. "Okay, I have no idea where we are."

"Of course you don't." Toby said sighing. He sat down and laid his head on the green grass. Sarah sat next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Do you think Jareth will be angry when he sees us?"

"This again?" Sarah asked looking down at him.

"Well you guys didn't exactly leave each other on the right note. So he might be angry when he sees us."

"I doubt it. He will probably be surprised to see us but that will be it. How about you get some sleep. I'll go get some fruit." Sarah said standing and popping her wings out.

"Okay." Toby said and closed his eyes.

Sarah flew up towards the sun then towards the castle. She saw the goblin town and all the goblins in it. It hadn't changed much though. It still looked bland and boring. She landed next to a tree that had pears on it. She knew these were safe because it was right next to the castle gates. She grabbed a few then flew back to the lake.

Jareth sat on his window that over looked the entire Labyrinth. He had two crystal balls in his hand that he was spinning. He was in thought; he found himself here every day since she left. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts and he always watched her. But last night when he was watching her sleep something happened. His connection was lost and he hasn't been able to get the connection back. It bemused him. He really couldn't make anything of it.

Something pure white shot from the newest lake to his Labyrinth. It took for the sun then turned towards his castle. He saw that its head was brown and faded to white. It stopped at the gates of the castle and looked at the goblin town. It then landed just beyond the gates and then flew off towards the lake. He stood and placed the balls on the ledge. Why was an angel in his Labyrinth? Did Queen send a messenger for him? If so then why did they stop outside the gates instead of coming to the castle?

He grabbed his cape and pulled on his gloves. He walked to his throne room where goblins where goofing off. One spotted him and stopped playing around, "King Jareth, what is the matter? Why are you dressed to go out?"

"Because I'm going out." He looked at one of the uglier and older goblins, "Mena get a group together. I want to visit my lake." He said then walked out and waited for the other goblins to join him. When about ten of them finally joined him he transformed into an owl and flew towards the lake.

"Toby wake up, I got some fruit." Sarah said as her feet hit the soft ground.

Toby sat up and yawned. He stretched his muscles and stood. Sarah handed him one of the pears and he bit into it. It tasted really good. Like nothing he has ever tasted before. He looked at Sarah who just stared at the lake. She had the pear to her mouth but didn't pay any mind to it. He walked over to her and took the pear from her and ate it to. She shook her head and smiled a bit.

"So where do we go now?" Toby asked as his sister stood.

"Well the castle is that way." Sarah said pointing to her right. She was about to say something but something caught her attention. Its wings flapped in the wind and it swept low and charged at her. She put her arms up as it bit at her. She squealed a bit from the sharp pain. She looked at her arm as the owl landed in a tree nearby. Toby ran to her and looked as a small puddle of blood formed on the bite.

"You stupid bird! What do you think I am, food?" Sarah yelled at the owl. She looked back towards the castle, "Let's go Toby."

"Umm Sarah, what are those?" Toby asked and pointed in the opposite way of the castle.

Sarah looked back and saw a small group of goblins headed their way. "Oh my word, what's going on?"

The owl flew down as the goblins got within ten feet of Sarah and Toby. Sarah pushed Toby behind her. She watched as the owl landed in front of the goblins and transformed. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth said to her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**let me know your thoughts! Tootles ^^**


	3. Escape

__**Hey all, so I finally got motivated to write this story but while I was I decided to change some things and make it a crossover. So this is my first crossover and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Labyrinth or Secret of Moonacre. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter three: Escape_

Sarah paced the cell that she was currently being held in. She would look up every so often after hearing something move. She yelled in frustration and sat on the dirty bench that lined the cell wall. She sighed and closed her eyes, her head falling in to her hands.

"Will you quick making so much noise?" a voice within the cell said.

Sarah jumped and looked around. Her eyes finally landed on a lump that moved a bit and two dark eyes that looked at her. "Who are you?" she asked leaning toward the person some.

The man, Sarah soon found out, stood and leaned against the rail. He looked at her. "Robin de Noir is my name."

Sarah stood and stepped closer to him. His eyes never left her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He pushed off of the cell railing and walked up to her. He looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're Sarah, aren't you?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yes I am…how do you know me?"

He dropped his hand and sat on the bench. He looked up at her. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in every inch of her. He saw the wings and looked almost confused. "You are the talk of the town."

Sarah sat down next to him and let him continue. "I first heard about you at a ball my parents were throwing for the engagement of the Goblin King and my sister, Loveday. But they didn't love each other, or so they say. That's when the rumor of you was passed over the floor. My father threatened Jareth if he didn't marry Loveday he would have you killed. Though, I'm not sure how he would do that seeing as how he doesn't have any magical powers what so ever."

So Jareth was engaged. Sarah pondered that thought then thought of what Loveday must have looked like. She looked at Robin, "So why are you here?"

He looked at her, "Jareth took Maria as a hostage to ensure that you wouldn't be hurt."

"Maria?"

"Yes, the Merryweather girl. She lives in the palace next to mine. I came after her hoping to save her. But I got lost in the labyrinth and couldn't figure my way out or anything. Time ran out and I failed her." His head dropped into his hands much like Sarah's had moments ago.

"Is she…your girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

Robin's head snapped up and he looked at her, "Of course not. I only came after her because Loveday asked me to. Nothing more."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. She felt there was more for him coming to rescue the girl but she didn't question him any further. She looked around the cell. That's when she noticed Toby was nowhere to be seen. She stood up quickly and looked into the cells next to the one she was in. No sign of him. Where was he? She looked back at Robin and walked over to him. "If you help me get out of here and help me find my little brother, I will help you find Maria."

Robin looked at her. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

The steam punk boy looked at her. "I'm an angel." She told him and flapped her wings some.

He looked at them. He almost asked her how she got those but didn't want to, risk her getting upset. He nodded slowly and pulled her down to the bench. "The only way out is to wait for the guards to go to sleep. Once asleep we can pry the lock open by using one of your feathers."

Sarah looked at her feathers, and then thought about it. "Meaning we would have to pluck one of my feathers out…"

Robin nodded. She wanted a less painful way of escaping but if this was the only way…

"Then after that we run out of her like chickens with no heads."

Sarah looked at him funny. "And how are we going to get to Toby and Jareth?"

Robin shrugged, "We'll figure that out later." Is what he said, but he already had a plan in his head that was looking to be the only way he was going to get Maria back. He smiled at Sarah which seemed to calm her some. They both sat on the bench and waited for the goblins to go to sleep.

Jareth looked over at Toby; the little boy had grown up some since the last time he was here. He looked down at the chess set in front of him and moved his queen forward. "And you don't know why you are here?" he asked.

Toby looked up after moving his own queen taking out Jareth's, "Correct. When we woke up we were surrounded by angels and we both had wings." Toby fluttered his pure white wings a bit. "Queen said that we were changed by some of your goblins."

"Queen?" Jareth asked looking up.

Toby nodded and took out Jareth's king and smiled. "I win."

Jareth looked down at the board. How he was beat at chess he didn't know, must not have been paying attention. Jareth stood and walked over to the large window in his throne room and looked down at the prison where the current angel Sarah was being held. "And you trust Queen? Even though you just met her."

Toby looked up at Jareth after arranging the chess pieces. He walked over to him and peered at the labyrinth then hopped up onto the ledge. "Why wouldn't we? She hasn't done anything to us unlike you."

Jareth looked at him. "And what have I done?"

"Well first your goblins come to our home, turn us into angels, and send us to this place. Then we go to find you to have us turned back; you imprison my sister and have been questioning me since we started our game of chess. So tell me, why should I trust you?"

Jareth looked a little baffled, for such a young boy he was very smart. He turned and sat on the ledge as well. "I'm the only way you can get home, correct?"

Toby thought about that for a bit, "As far as I know."

"Then you have to trust me. No matter what I've done to you." Jareth smiled.

Toby looked at the man then out of the window. Something caught his eye so he turned fully around. He smirked and looked back at Jareth.

Sarah bit down on the sleeve of Robin's jacket as he plucked one of her feathers. She cringed and looked back at him. "Now I know how birds feel…" she said. Robin smirked at her and handed her the feather. Her hands were small enough to handle the feather while through the bars. They walked over to the lock and she slid her hands through the bars, she twisted the feather and stuck the end into the lock. She looked at him, "What am I suppose to do?"

He looked at her, "Your feathers are magical." He said, "Just stick it in and start playing with it. It will form into a key and unlock the lock."

Sarah nodded, almost disbelieving; she started to move the feather end in the lock. She felt a tingling feeling as the magic seeped from her body into the feather. She felt her energy draining as the feather formed the key. Robin jerked her a bit. "Don't use your energy." He said, she nodded and turned the feather. The lock unlocked and the door opened very noisily. They cringed as it opened and looked at the goblins. One of them kicked in his sleep as they walked by.

Once out Sarah grabbed under Robins arms and started to flap her wings. At first she was slow but she got up off the ground and started to fly over the goblin city. "Where are we going Robin?"

"We need to camp out for now. Make a plan up." He said. He pointed at the forest and she started to fly down. She let him down first then landed herself. She sank to the ground and breathed. Her energy was officially gone. She looked up at Robin who was already looking for sticks and dry leaves to make a fire.

She stood and walked to a large tree. She placed her hand on it and looked at the castle. She saw Jareth in the window. He was talking to Toby who was flapping his wings some. He looked out at the labyrinth and smiled. Toby knew they had escaped, he most likely saw her flying. The smart boy.

She looked at Jareth and her heart skipped a beat. So it's come to this, fighting with the man she loved to help a stranger. She looked at Robin. Though he was cute as well. She sighed and went back to her spot.

Robin looked up at her and bounced a bit on his feet in his crouching position. "You love that guy?"

Sarah looked at him and he pointed towards the castle. She laughed, more to herself, "Seven years ago he took my brother and made me go through the labyrinth to get him back."

"Yes, I've heard. You were the only one who was able to beat it." He said blowing a bit on the fire.

Sarah nodded, "Yes I was. I didn't know what love was then but now." She looked through the tree limbs and at the castle. "Now my heart says yes, but my mind says he took your brother again. Why do you love him?"

Robin looked at her and sat back. He watched as Sarah crawled over to the fire and pulled her legs into herself; her eyes captivated by the fire. "Well, just get your brother back and leave. You won't have to worry about it."

Sarah looked up at him, "And what about you?" He looked at her, "Do you love that girl?"

He scoffed, "She's just a girl I have to rescue. Nothing more." He looked at Sarah. He could tell that she didn't believe him. "She and I have been in an arranged engagement since we were born. We've never had feelings for each other. Never."

Sarah nodded, "Then why not send someone else after her?"

Robin laughed, "That would make me look bad." He sighed. "You don't understand how we run things here."

She nodded. "Yes I suppose I don't." She wrapped her wings around her body and laid down on the ground. She looked at the fire again then closed her eyes. "We can come up with a plan tomorrow."

Robin nodded and watched as she fell asleep. He already knew his plan but he needed Sarah to trust him. Though, after hearing the plan she might not so he might have to drug her. He took out a potion sort of thing that his sister gave him. He needed Sarah to drink it, but how…He looked around then heard the river nearby. He smirked and laid down himself. He would wake up before her and get breakfast. He would put the potion into some water and have her drink it.

He closed his eyes, "Wait for me Maria." He whispered into the air. "I will save you."

Jareth paced his throne room looking up every so often to see Toby sound asleep on his throne. He looked at the chess set. He needed a plan, what would he do with Sarah. He needed to send her and Toby home but he didn't have the power to change them back. Only his sister had that, and they weren't the best of friends.

He looked up as a goblin came storming in. "What is Gandolf? Can you not see I'm busy?"

The goblin looked around not really understanding what his king was busy with but shook the thought. "The prisoners, they escaped!" he said.

Toby sat up and looked at the goblin. Jareth stopped his pacing and looked at the goblin. "Prisoners?"

"Yes sir, the angel and the de Noir boy." Gandolf said.

Jareth thought about that, "de Noir boy?"

"Robin de Noir, you kidnapped Maria Merryweather and he came to rescue her but failed the labyrinth."

Jareth's eyes widened, he forgot about that boy entirely. He looked at Gandolf, "Well, it seems that we need to persuade them to come back. Now don't we?"

The goblin snickered, "Yes sire." He bowed low then left.

Toby looked at Jareth, "What are you going to do?"

Jareth walked over to the window and looked down at the labyrinth, "Your sister will be visiting soon. Shall we prepare for her, Toby?" he looked at the boy who nodded. "Let's start."

* * *

**Well let me know what you all thought about this. I have to say I enjoyed writing it. Tootles^^**


End file.
